Kamen Rider W: The Two in One Kamen Rider Extras
by hiro9796
Summary: Extras for the main story of Two in One Kamen Rider.
1. Yui and Strea in Reality

In the Asaka Detective Agency…

Today is a day off from work. Kirito and his friends (minus Recon) were gathered in the office. It seems Hiro and Ayumu had a big announcement to tell them. Near where the Oozora siblings was, there are two boxes that is about Ayumu's height behind them. "What is it, partner? What's with the sudden gathering?" asked Kirito. "What's with those boxes?" asked Sinon. "Look and be amazed!" Hiro informed them before he gave a nod to Ayumu. The two siblings then pulled out the boxes, revealing a pair of faceless human-sized dolls with round hands, head and a small rectangle metal nose. On their chest, there is a grey plate with green crystal as the core.

"Human-sized Dolls?" muttered Silica in confusion. "You're calling us all the way here to show these dolls?" asked Lisbeth, who seemed to doubt the meaning of their gathering. "I got to admit that these are rare but what's the point of this gathering?" asked Leafa.

"This is just getting started" said Ayumu. "Started?" echoed Sinon puzzledly. Hiro then took out the Linkage Terminal (the device that hold Yui and Strea in it). "That's… the gadget we won from the competition" Kirito muttered. Then, the bluenette pressed the button just below the screen while pointing it towards one of the dolls. An infrared ray came out, shining towards the core. The bluenette then do this for the other doll.

At first, nothing happened but a few seconds later, those dolls suddenly shined so dazzlingly that Kirito and the rest had to cover their eyes from being blind. However, for Hiro and Ayumu, they had prepared a blind goggle and wore them during this time. When it stopped, everyone then wondered what happened. Though, they saw Hiro and Ayumu are covering those dolls by standing in front of them. "What happened?" Sinon asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiro said before giving a nod to Ayumu.

The siblings then move away, revealing what had happened to those dolls. To everyone's surprise, in place of the dolls were Yui and Strea. For your information, these AIs are not virtual images. They are in fact real, made of flesh. "Yui-chan!" "Strea!" Asuna and Kirito gasped. "Papa!" "Mama!" Strea and Yui yelled as they rushed to their parents and embraced them.

Asuna was so elated to see Yui in flesh that she returns the embrace. Kirito was rather uncomfortable because even though Strea is technically his second AI daughter, she had the appearance of a beauty and wore revealing clothes. Furthermore, her hug's is too powerful that it is painful instead of soothing. "Strea! That's enough. I can't breathe if you hug me like that" Kirito pleaded. "Eh? You mean, tighter? Okay!" squealed Strea. "Cut it out!" Kirito yelled.

* * *

A while later…

Things settled down between the AIs and their parents. Still, Lisbeth and the others were elated and surprised at the same time about what happened. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Leafa.

"For starters, Yui-chan and Strea-chan are using the Copycat Robots, or to simplify, Copy-Bots. These Copy-Bots copied the form of the data occupying them and appeared realistically. Simply put, for these two, they can use this to move around in the real world" Ayumu started.

"To be frank, when I told our mother about Yui and Strea, she was very interested in researching them. My mother was doing research on high-tech computers and Artificial Intelligence. As you all are aware, computer data are virtual beings and realistically, we can't touch them because they have no flesh. That's where we got the idea that they needed physical bodies to exist in our side. The three of us help and build these Copy-Bots" explained Hiro.

"I see… but why go as far as that for us?" asked Asuna curiously. "Well, I'll get to the point. Okaa-san was so intrigued in these field before but recently she was in a slump that she could not start over well. Plus, Yui and Strea felt lonely since everyone can't come and play in the virtual world with them. Hence, I thought doing this would benefit Okaa-san and you guys as well. Yui and Strea can spend time with you guys without needing to be in the virtual reality for the whole time. Plus, these are still in testing stages, so we do need data. It's hitting two birds with one stone" Hiro explained again.

"I see… that sure is brilliant" Kirito commented. "Thank you. I never would have thought this would had happened" he thanked. "We'll be sure to gather data for you!" Yui promised. "That's right. That's right!" cheered Strea. "We're counting on you" Hiro informed them.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Lisbeth. "Oh, let's go to an amusement park!" Silica excitedly suggested. "That's great! I always wanted to play at an amusement park" concurred Yui. "Me too!" followed Strea. "Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" declared Leafa. "Yeah!" everyone else agreed. Then, all of them leave the office and go to an amusement park to have fun.


	2. New friend, Hanejiro

At Stream Dormitory…

Today is a day off for Kirito and his friends. They were at the lounge, playing house with Yui on the floor. Yui and Kirito played the parents while the rest of the girls played as the daughters. The age of 9,8,7,6, and 5 years old respectively for Strea, Silica, Asuna, Lisbeth and Leafa. As for Sinon, she unfortunately had to pretend in being the baby of the family, around a few months old and pretend to be sucking milk. **(Notes: In the game, Strea never play house while Philia does, as a pet dog).** They had started for a while now before everyone noticed that Kirito's detective partner, Hiro came in. "Hello" Hiro greeted. "Oh, Hiro-kun. Welcome" Asuna welcomed. "Hiro-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Leafa. "Well, I happened to be nearby when I finished my errand, so I thought I pay a visit" Hiro answered. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Oh, we're playing house. You know pretending to be a family, spending time and so on. Yui insisted we played along since we all had nothing to do" explained Kirito. "Oh…" Hiro replied in a flat tone, somehow surprised that everyone agreed to play such childish games, especially when most of them are matured. "Hiro Onii-san, want to play house with us?" Yui invited. "Me? Play house?" Hiro echoed while pointing at himself, which Yui reply with a nod. "But I have no experience at all. I never played one when I was a kid either" Hiro explained worriedly.

"It's fine if this is your first. We'll help so join us" assured Lisbeth. "Okay…" Hiro reluctantly agreed and came to sit nearby the group. "Then, what is everyone's role? What am I going to be?" he asked.

"Well, Kirito and Yui are the father and mother. I, Silica, Lis, Asuna, Leafa and Sinon are the daughters. I'm the eldest, around 9 years old and Sinon is a baby" Strea explained everyone's roles. "With that being said, Hiro can't be a son of the family. I'm already a baby here" Sinon pointed out bluntly. "Oh, Hiro Onii-san, how about you pretend to be the family's pet dog?" suggested Yui.

"A dog?!" gasped Hiro, surprised from that suggestion. "What's wrong? Are you that against being a pet?" Lisbeth asked teasingly. "That's not it. I have no problem of being a pet, but I am not fond of dogs. I prefer cats if possible" Hiro answered with justifications. "Then you'll be a cat" Strea decided.

"Oh, everyone. Look! Hiro-nyao came back" said Yui. "Oh, Hiro-nyao. Welcome back" Strea greeted. "Where did you go all this time?" asked Silica. "Pamu?" Hiro mewled, with his head slanting to the right. Everyone was silenced by this act. Did Hiro forgot how cats sounded?

"What a weird cat. Did you get sick?" Asuna asked. "Pamu, pamu, pamu" Hiro responded by shaking his head, which some of the girls felt annoyed from the wrong acting. "Hey! Cats supposed to meow/nyao not pamu!" Lisbeth berated. "They were supposed to _pamu_. Aren't they?" guessed Hiro. "Are you stupid? No cats do that" Sinon pointed out. "Really, pamu?" Hiro asked, ending his sentence with _pamu_. "In any case! Just go with **Meow** or **Nyao**! Got it?!" ordered Lisbeth aggressively. "Ugh! Fine… Nyao…" Hiro grumbled and grumpily meowed instead.

* * *

Later…

Hiro seems very infuriated that no one believed him. What is it that they do not believe in him? After the play house games end, Hiro told them about a mysterious cat that can fly and eat peanuts. In addition, it mewled, **'Pamu'** , which is why he did that during the game earlier. However, most of them refused to believe him and think he was having a fever. Annoyed, he storms off from the dorm to show them proof. Silica end up following him to make sure he was okay.

"Ah! Mou! Why no one understand what I meant?!" "Calm down, Hiro-san. I don't think they mean any harm" Silica assured. "But, I'm telling the truth. Why can't they believe me? I guess they need to see it for themselves" Hiro stated, which made things even more confusing. "I don't really understand it. But why _'Pamu'_?" asked Silica curiously. "Well, I guess I have to tell the whole story" Hiro stated.

 _(Flashback)_

It was evening, and Hiro was on his way back from home from doing some errand, which is shopping. By that time, he was passing some alley, with his filled shopping bags. "Pamu…" a mysterious voice mewled. Hiro heard this, which causes him to look at the alley. Out of curiosity, the bluenette walked into the alleyway.

It was all empty and pretty much silent, which gives the creeps for him. Regardless, the bluenette decided to check out for anything unusual. Then, without warning, the boxes ahead of him suddenly moved on its own, which made Hiro shocked. "What was that?" he asked himself and prudently proceed towards the boxes. When the bluenette was closed, he tried to peek what is behind it, only to be surprised by a creature that suddenly popped out.

It was a small cute, fluffy, cuddling yellow animal with solid blue eyes. By a quick glance, it seems like a cat, hamster and rabbit mixed together. The body and ears look like a rabbit. The head have a white fluffy fur around its face and seem to resemble a cat. The face seems like a doll though. Reason? It got an orange-white face with a few red marks and two small teeth are visible from the outside. It may seem like a Dracula because of the teeth. On its yellow fur, there are black stripes around its body with a silver armament that looked like wings on its back. It has orange-white paws and the tail looks like a squirrel.

"Pamu! Pamu" the strange cat mewled. Hiro began screaming out of fear while backing off a few steps and this animal screamed as well. It started mewling again, with its wings suddenly lifted while the bluenette was too scared that he was speechless. Afterwards, it started to ascend and fly away from the alley, going to the direction Hiro came from. "It's flying!" gasped Hiro. A few moments after the bluenette said that, the flying cat lost control and crashed onto the ground. "Is what I thought… it fell?" Hiro muttered.

Out of fear, the bluenette slowly went to approach the yellow cat as it gets up, trying to sooth itself for some reason. "Are you okay…?" asked Hiro. Out of stimuli, the yellow cat mewled ferociously at the bluenette, recognising him as a threat to itself.

Hiro was forced to back off one step when this happens out of fear. Though, his expression changed when he observed what is going on with the yellow cat. He can see blood on its mouth, which probably bleed from when it fell. "You're hurt" Hiro muttered.

Out of worry, he tried to reach his right hand towards the cat, who responded with biting Hiro's hand, whom it believed try to bring harm. "Ow!" the bluenette yelped and pulled back his right hand. Seeing as this is going nowhere, Hiro went to his shopping bag and took out a first aid kit.

He takes out the the necessary medicine for external use, a small cotton and a tong. After dipping the cotton held by the tong into the medicine, the bluenette tried to put it on the injury, which the cat suffered. However, the yellow animal rejected it, believing Hiro was trying to inflict poison on itself. "It's all right. Trust me" he said, attempting to treat the injury, which the yellow animal obediently allowed him to do so. It took him a few seconds to do it but it is a success. The cat was healed from the injury of falling.

"All right, you're fine now" Hiro told it. Out of gratitude, the cat strokes its face on Hiro's hand. "Don't worry about it" he said. Then suddenly, the bluenette could hear rumbling sound coming from the yellow animal, indicating it is hungry. "Oh, you're hungry. Hold on" Hiro said as he started to bring out various foods that he brought from shopping. He tried to feed bread, milk, fish, and chicken slice. However, to his dismay, the cat did not eat any of this.

"How weird? What did you eat?" asked Hiro. "Pamu…" the yellow animal cat mewled and somehow resembles human sighing. "Oh well. Guess I'll eat some peanuts as I think" Hiro said as he takes out a packet of peanuts, opening it. The bluenette then had one or two of them. While he was eating, the yellow cat curiously looks at him with an opened mouth.

The bluenette noticed this and then wondered if this yellow animal eats peanuts, just like elephants. "Want one?" Hiro invited, giving one of the peeled peanuts to the said animal. To his surprise, this cat eats the peanut that he gave him. "Oh, you eat peanuts, huh? How rare. Okay, open wide" Hiro said, continue feeding the peanuts to the cat.

When the yellow animal was satisfied, it returns the gratitude by allowing Hiro to hold itself and he started caressing it. "How mysterious… I never seen species like you before. How to say this? Every time I see you, my heart feels calm" Hiro told it. "Pamu!" the cat mewled before it suddenly spreading its wings, to the bluenette's surprise. Afterwards, it started ascending to the sky and flew, going somewhere. "See you! Take care!" Hiro shouted while waving goodbye to the animal.

 _(Flashback ends)_

"So, that's how it is" said Silica after hearing the whole story. When Hiro told the story, they are walking at the shopping district. "Hey, since you join the Cait Sith in ALO, you understand me, right?" asked Hiro. "Well, I had Pina as my pet dragon in SAO and ALO. I can comprehend" Silica answered.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a male voice suddenly yelled angrily. Hiro and Silica heard the ruckus, started to run towards the source while wondering where it came from.

After some time of running, they arrived at a peanut shop, which the ruckus was believed to come from. They entered the shop to check and soon noticed the shop owner was using a fly slapper to repel a yellow animal that was trying to feed itself with the peanuts on the sales. That yellow animal is a cat and it ferociously tried to fight back. It is the same feline Hiro mentioned to Silica. "Hey, Hiro-san. Is that…?" trailed Silica. "Yes. That's him all right" Hiro confirmed. "At this rate, he's going to get hurt!"

"You weird little feline! This is the end!" the shop owner declared and tried to deal the finishing blow. "Stop!" Hiro yelled, which halted the owner's action as the bluenette rushed forward and grabbed the cat away. "I'm terribly sorry! I lost control of this guy" he apologised. "It's your pet?! What're you thinking, letting it on the loose?! You should keep an eye on your pet! Now look what it done to my shop! I demand reimbursement!" the shop owner reprimanded. "All right. I'll handle it" Hiro agreed and then fulfilled the demand.

* * *

Later, Hiro and Silica returned to the dorm, bringing the said animal with them. The flying cat was clinging onto Hiro's right-side shoulder. Kirito and the others were astounded to see this yellow feline, which made the girls excited. "Wow, it's cute!" Yui squealed. "So, you were telling the truth?" Kirito deduced. "What? You guys think I'm lying all along?" Hiro replied with sarcasm.

"More importantly, let's give him a name" Leafa said. "Oh, you're right. Then let's call him Pina" suggested Silica. "Stop it with that name. Let's try something else. I suggest Dyna" Lisbeth recommended. "No, I think Fila is cuter" Leafa argued. "How about Miki?" Asuna suggested. "Daphne!" Yui recommended. "No, it has to be Joy" Strea proposed.

"All of them rejected!" Hiro angrily declared suddenly, which got the attention of the girls who gave the suggestions. "Eh?! Why!?" those girls questioned in disappointment. "Don't give me that" Hiro retorted. "I'm the one who found him first, how come you guys be the one giving the name?" he questioned.

"So, what do you want to name him?" Sinon asked. The bluenette then look at the yellow feline and its characteristics. "Since he got hane (wings), let's call him Hanejiro" said Hiro, remembering that this cat can fly. "Hanejiro?! That's lame!" Leafa and Lisbeth commented. "I don't want to hear that from people who think I'm lying!" Hiro snorted.

"Pamu…" the yellow feline mewled with indication of sigh, which the bluenette noticed. "What? You want something else?" sighed Hiro. "Pamu. Pamu. Pamu" the cat mewled while shaking its head.

"All right. From now on, you're Hanejiro" declared Hiro, which the yellow feline reply with a nod. Hence, the name of this new cat is Hanejiro. "I think Fila is cuter…" Leafa grumbled. "Now, now…" Kirito said, calming his little sister. And so, Hiro and his allies had an enjoyable day with this new pet and friend, Hanejiro.

 **These are just extras that I had in mind. I haven't decided the date yet, but this will follow the main story and update it later. And for why Hanejiro from Ultraman Dyna? Simple, I like him. That's it. It's more than enough. I realised that Silica was a pet lover and without any pet, it would be a little lonely and incomplete.**


End file.
